


Drip Drop

by SameTaemin



Series: SHINee is back- in basic hentai plots [2]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Magic and shit, Multiple Orgasms, Onew has a fat fucking cock, Orgy, Overstimulation, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, he also has boobs, taemin has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: The king just wants his son to get married already and take over the throne as soon as possible.Taaemin doesn't think he needs anyone to be by his side and has turned down the many people his father forces him to meet.Sick and tired of Taemin's nonstop disobedience the king orders his mages to do something about it and two days later Taemin wakes up with a pussy and breast and gets rushed out to see four princes in the courtyard that his father wishes him to pick from so they can marry to join kingdoms.Too bad the mages didn't read the spell correctly and all Taemin can think about is their cocks.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Series: SHINee is back- in basic hentai plots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Drip Drop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special story !!! I had a reader message me and when we started talking this is one of the prompts they come up with and I liked it so much that I just had to write about it !!! I have been wanted to do a gender swap for the "Hentai plot series" since it's just a classic idea in a lot of hentai's... plus I'm Pan and uhhhh sometimes I just want pussy so here is what happened.

Taemin trembled as he came. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his cunt clenched around Jonghyun’s fingers. His hands pulled at the bedsheets as his vision turned white.

The hands from Minho and Kibum pinching and pulling on his tits stopped moving, letting Taemin ride the climax he was in- though really it was so that they could both focus on watching Taemin’s pussy squirt around Jonghyun’s fingers. Coating the other’s hand and wrist until it was shiny in the dim light of the room. 

Taemin faintly heard the men around him coo at his reaction. He also half-picked up a comment Jonghyun said about how  _ wet  _ he had made his fingers as he kept thrusting them into his used pussy.

Taemin could only let out a sob as his body twitched in aftershocks. 

“Fuck… I can’t wait to have your pussy stretched around my cock,” Jonghyun said as he slowly removed his two fingers from Taemin. All of the men watched, mesmerized as they saw Taemin throb around Jonghyun’s fingers- his body attempting to make sure it milked the other for all his worth.

When Jonghyun was out of the other he returned to rubbing and pressing Taemin’s clit soothingly, letting the youngest come down from his high. He could feel Jinki’s attempt to help him too- he was running a hand through his hair. 

Still just like the other times before- the burning ache that came with his pussy returned all too soon. He let out a broken whine as he tried to hump Jonghyun’s hand. 

He wouldn’t be satisfied until he was full of cum.

“You’re already ready to go again?” Kibum asked, shocked. This was after all the fifth orgasm they had pulled from Taemin. He knew this type of magic was strong but still- there had to be some limits to it.

“He won’t be spent until he is fucked stupid on these satin sheets, right Taemin?” Jonghyun asked as he moved his hand away from Taemin’s pussy. Taemin whiled at the loss before he became a babbling mess as he lost the friction he was chasing.

“Yes,” Taemin gasped, voice weak and needy from using it, “Please fuck me. Please it- it hurts,”

“It feels so empty inside right? Want us to stuff you full of cock?” Minho asked, hand returning to his right breast to fondle it. Taemin arched his spin into the other’s hand. An embarrassingly loud moan ripping out from his throat. His legs tried to snap shut but Jonghyun’s hands on his thigh made sure that his pussy was exposed for all of them to see.

“Want it, please. It won’t stop,” Taemin whined. The heat inside him never stopped but instead building in his stomach, he could feel his cunt throbbing and gushing out juices into the bed sheet that was already ruined with his insistent squirting. 

“We shouldn’t keep him waiting long. He looks ready to cry again if we made him wait,” Jinki hummed. Taemin could only look up at the other with watery eyes as thanks, grateful that someone was siding with his needs. However, he regretted it not even a second later when the rest of the guys pulled away from his body leaving him alone. 

He made a noise of protest as he tried to follow any of the hands only to be held still by Jinki’s strong hand on his shoulder. 

“Who’s going first?” Kibum asked. Taemin didn’t hear much of the conversation, too busy with fighting the arousal in his body. 

He almost laughed when the others suggested playing rock, paper, scissors for their spots but the waves of arousal that were hitting his body only got stronger as he was left untouched. He was letting out sobs and tears flowed from his eyes as he waited. His thighs rubbing together to ease the pressure in his cunt but failing miserably to calm him. His hands wandered back to his body where it made a beeline down to his clit but before he could even touch it a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him.

He let out a sob as he blinked through tears to see who had stopped him. Jonghyun was still in front of him and was once again pushing his legs open to side himself in between them.

“Awe babe, did you feel alone while we were figuring out who was going to cum in this pussy first?” he asked with a smile on his lips. 

“Yes... It hurts,” Taemin babbled out. His hands came up to grab a hold of Jonghyun’s shoulders. He felt the others backway from him while Jinki moved from behind him to set him down on the bed fully. With him flat on the ground he immediately tried to grind his hips on the other’s crotch. 

“You’re so impatient,” Jonghyun growled as he pulled away. Taemin immediately cried as he tried to chase the other.

“NO- no no no Oppa, please- I promise! I will be good for you!” Taemin begged, the honorific slipping out but it seemed to work or maybe it was the begging in general, but either way, Jonghyun stopped pulling away and began struggling to work his pants open in the awkward position he was in.

“Fuck- You really turned into a useless cock slut huh?” Jonghyun asked. 

“N-no, I’m not,” Taemin mumbled back. 

Jonghyun chuckled darkly at the reply. By now he was able to slip his pants down past his balls, freeing his cock, and immediately began to rub the head of his dick along the thick folds of Taemin’s cunt. 

The reaction was almost immediate in Taemin. He was already trembling again with the touch the other was giving him- he couldn’t even imagine what it was going to feel like when Jonghyun finally fucked  _ deep  _ into him. He felt himself gush out more slick, probably coating the other’s cock as Jonghyun continued rubbing against him. 

“If you aren’t a  _ dumb  _ cock slut yet then I’ll be sure to make you one Taemin. For the rest of your Oppa's,” Jonghyun said as he dipped down to lick and suck on the already sensitive nipples. Taemin moaned and jumped at the contact. His hands flew up to tangle in Jonghyun’s hair so he could push the other's face closer to his soft breast. 

And then before he could complain about being empty he felt Jonghyun was sliding the head of his cock into his cunt.

Taemin threw his head back as a moan ripped out of his mouth. Fuck it felt so good, he could feel his own walls clench around Jonghyun’s cock- being forced to stretched open wide for the other as Jonghyun let out a groan into the crook of his neck.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Jonghyun commented as he slowly slid his cock out. Taemin gasped and whined at the sensation before his hand scrambled down in between the two of them, frantically trying to grab a hold of the other's cock to make sure it didn’t slip out of him.

“No no no no- stay inside please Oppa, my pussy is so wet for you- please please please cum inside me, ah ah fuck me! Please, please please I’ve been so good for you- uumph!” 

Jonghyun had smashed their lips together. Fuck- he was trying to calm himself down so he wouldn’t cum immediately inside the younger. The other’s walls were twitching and clenching around his cock, practically massaging his dick, while also feeling so hot and wet inside it felt like his cock was going to melt inside Taemin.

The kiss they shared was messy. Open mouth exploring, Taemin let Jonghyun lick all into his mouth while he tried his best to lick back just as eagerly. Moaning into the other’s mouth as Jonghyun tested his stamina by thrusting in a few more times slowly, Taemin practically squirted onto his cock every time he fucked into the other.

“You’re so cock stupid already. Such a dumb cocksleeve for me, huh? Squirting all over my cock every time I fuck into your pussy.” Jonghyun took hold of Taemin’s wrist as he pulled the other's hands above him to make sure he didn’t try to control what was going on down there. Taemin almost didn’t even register that he was restricted- too busy crying and moaning like a bitch in heat as he just took what the other was giving him. 

The times Jonghyun’s hips slammed against his clit had him jerking in his hold. He tried keeping his legs opened wide so the other could fuck into him  _ deeper deeper deeper- _

“Come on now Taemin, keep your eyes open for your audience,” Jonghyun teased as he buried his cock in deep and stilled his hips. Taemin let out a disappointed sob, felt both his pussy and Jonghyun’s cock twitch together. 

By now his cheeks were stained with tears and he hadn't even registered that his eyes had slid shut in pleasure. He felt Jonghyun’s freehand come up to hold his face.

“Come on whore, open your eyes and look at them,” Jonghyun spits out. Taemin did then, his eyes flew open where he immediately locked eyes with Jonghyun. Tears blurred his vision but he could easily make the other one out. His walls clenched as he saw the intense look the other was giving him, eyes glossed over with raw desire like he wanted to ruin the other, own his mind, body, and soul.

“O-oh fuck, yeah,” Taemin moaned. He could tell the eye contact made both of them feel better. Taemin’s cunt throbbed and Jonghyun’s cock twitched, he could even feel the other leak pre-cum into his cunt, mixing and adding to the wet squelch that sounded when Jonghyun fucked into him. 

Taemin almost forgot about what Jonghyun had ordered him to do until he felt another hand tangle into his hair and pull him back.

“You said you would be good for him Taemin. That means being a good slut and doing what he asked,” Kibum’s cold stare came into view along with Minho and Jinki giving a dark chuckle at the reaction.

Taemin felt so exposed, so dirty to have the four men around him watching as he was defiled before their eyes. As they waited for their own turn to use his cunt while he just took it.

“You’re such a slut Taemin. Ah, fuck.. clenching down on my cock knowing that other people are watching you. Do you like having people watch as you spread your legs open for any guy?”

“Please Oppa- I’m going to cum, please please,” Taemin begged and that seemed to be enough for Jonghyun as he sat his upper body up to grab ahold of the other's thighs, bringing up the other's legs to bend Taemin in half as he once again started thrusting hard into the hot wet pussy. 

Taemin couldn’t even form any more words besides please and broken moans as he bounced from the others thrusting, he even felt Jonghyun’s cock head hit up against the opening to his  _ womb  _ on a few deep thrusts. 

“Your tit’s look so hot bouncing when I thrust into you Taemin, I wanna cum all over them,” Jonghyun said as his thrusting somehow got even faster. 

“No Oppa, I want your cum inside me! Don’t pull out, cum deep inside, I want it inside me for days please,” Taemin cried out, clenching around Jonghyun in the hopes that he would much rather prefer shooting his cum into his cunt. 

And after Jonghyun gave a few deep thrusts back into Taemin it seemed to have worked as Taemin felt the other's cock throb in him a few more times before he fucked into Taemin as deep as he could and came. Jonghyun shuddered as he came but still brought his hand down to once again rub his thumb over Taemin’s clit, and for Taemin that was all it took for his own orgasm to slam on him. His mouth opened, his throat already beginning to burn as the force of his orgasm hit.

His nails dug into Jonghyun’s arms. He trembled as he came, heard as his fucking pussy squirted all over the other's cock one last time and it felt so warm as Jonghyun’s load covered the inside of his walls white. 

Jonghyun let out a low moan as he gently pulled out of the other. Taemin could only whimper in protest but his body was still riding out its pleasure, he couldn’t find it in him to do much more. 

“Gotta keep it in. You were begging for it,” for a moment Taemin was confused before he felt the other's fingers return to his cunt, making sure that all the cum Jonghyun was pumped unto him wasn’t going to waste as he shoved it back inside. Taemin jerked with every deep thrust. Distantly he heard the others talk once again, saw through wet eyes movement. 

“Gonna let the others take care of you now baby,” Jonghyun whispered out. While he removed his fingers he distracted Taemin by kissing him one last time. Taemin whined- the heat was slowly creeping back in again and the fingers were helping the feeling come back slowly. 

“You left him all open for me Jonghyun,” Kibum said as he moved to where Jonghyun was before. His hand coming down to rub over his pussy soothingly, his other hands coming up to mess with a nipple. 

“Please Oppa,” Taemin moaned as Kibum continued messing with him, his hips rutting up against the friction. 

“You won’t ever be satisfied, huh? Maybe you should just keep our cocks warm all day from now on, what is a _ princess  _ like you suppose to rule over when all you want to do is get fucked into the mattress, only think about cock and how good it feels to be pumped full of cum,” Kibum said as he laughed. Taemin could even hear the others around him laugh along. Embarrassment crept in his chest because it was true- fuck it was so true.

“Yes Oppa, yes… I only was your dick in me. Oh, fuck please I’ll be so good for you, make sure your cock is always warm and that I keep your cum inside me and not waste a single drop- AH,” Taemin was cut off as he yelped. Kibum had shoved his fingers in his cunt.

“Ass up in the air baby, hurry up or I won’t fuck you,” Kibum said teasingly. Of course, the threat was in no way an actual possibility but it still had Taemin moving onto his hands and knees in record speed, he whined at the loss of the other's fingers from his pussy but he didn’t have to wait long until Kibum was settled in behind him rubbing the head of his cock against the folds of his pussy lips.

His arms were shaking in anticipation, Kibum would press into him just enough to catch onto his hole, and then he would pull away. Making the heat come back in full force and had Kibum’s cock covered and dripping in Jonghyun’s cum and his juices. Eventually, he was pressing his own hips back in time with Kibum’s.

“Oppa please, want it inside so bad!” Taemin cried, tears already leaking out of his eyes.

“Aigoo, Kibum you’re making him cry,” Jinki’s voice said, his hand coming out from somewhere as he tried to soothe the other by running his hand through his hair again. 

“Sorry,” Kibum laughed, “he just looks so cute when he cries for cock,” and then Kibum shoved himself into Taemin. The younger completely tensed and clenched around the intrusion as he moaned. He didn’t even have time to register what happens before his eyes rolled back as Kibum started fucking into him. 

His arms had already given out as he fell face-first into the sheets, moaning as Kibum's cock stirred up the mess that was already inside him, his cock hitting in deeper and making squelching noises as he bottomed out. Taemin was absolutely trembling again, body shaking with the need to burst as Kibum took a hold of his hips and dragged his body back to meet together.

“So tight and warm, are you also gonna make a mess on my cock too Taemin?” Kibum said.

Taemin didn’t respond verbally, too busy crying into the sheets. He just shook his head in agreement, after all, he was a good slut. 

And Kibum didn’t stop his pace, only pressed onto Taemin’s back as he pressed him deeper into the bed, his hips lifted higher into the air as he continued his rhythm. 

Then Kibum shifted and laid his body right on top of the others. Taemin gasped and moaned, the new position had him completely helpless against the other, his pleasure completely in the other's hands as he just laid there and took it. He could feel himself leaking when Kibum bottomed out, felt the leftover cum from earlier press in deep with every thrust. 

The heat from his cunt was burning again, making it unbearable to think of everything else other than the other’s cock opening his walls over and over again.

The heat and pleasure were crashing onto him, he was already so fucked out and the thought of having the other two fuck him after Kibum was done had him nearing his edge faster.

“Cumming cumming cumming cumming,” Taemin chanted. His hands gripping the bedsheets as he began squirting. His warning only made it out seconds before his orgasm slammed into him. 

His mind was so fuzzy and all he knew was that he was still trembling as Kibum slowed his pace down but never stopped. He could feel Kibum's dick twitch inside of him. Even with the light movements, he could still hear the wet slide ringing in his ears, drool escaping down his mouth and into the bed.

“How unfair Taeminnie, you get to cum so hard from Oppa’s cock but I don't get to?” Kibum teased, he moved to sit back on his knees while hauling the younger one up with him. Hands gripping his hips tightly to make sure at no point he slipped out of the wet heat. 

“Come on, move,” Kibum said with a smirk.

Taemin didn’t even really hear what was being said, all he really heard was to move and that's what he did.

On autopilot, he began moving his hips back, body jerking when he backed himself completely onto the other and he felt himself convulsing on the other's cock. His pussy worked for the other to release his cum into it.

“He’s already been fucked stupid,” Minho said in awe as he gripped Taemin’s chin and forced him to look up at him. God- Minho and Jinki couldn’t wait to add to the mess Taemin was.

His eyes shone with unshed tears, eyelashes clumped together. His cheeks had a permanent shade of red brushed onto them and were only highlighted with the tears that had run down his face. His lips puffy and swollen from biting and kissing and his chin were wet with drool that had slipped out from him while his mind was numb with pleasure. 

“Fuck Taemin, Did you hear that? You're such a mess for us, you’re gonna be so wet and opened after this so that we can just slip back in whenever we want to,” Kibum said as he watched Taemin impale himself on his cock over and over again. 

Taemin whined at the comment.

“Yes, yes that’s all I want to be! Please don’t stop,” he cried.

“Make me cum Taemin, so that your other O ppa's have a turn,” Kibum said, his voice wavering a bit, he was already very close. 

Taemin, ever so obedient, did just that. Moving back faster and harder. His knees ached as they rubbed on the bed sheets with every movement but Kibum’s moans and whispers of praise had him gritting his teeth and barring it.

“Touch yourself Taemin,” Kibum rushed out, his hands quickly grabbing Taemin’s hips as he moved his own hips again, chasing his orgasm. The other was close too, his hand flew in obedience as his fingers quicker ribbed over his clit. And for the first time since this, all started he felt how wet he had gotten. It made him moan as he rubbed himself. Everything he touched was slick, sometimes globs of cum would get stuck to his fingers and all he could do was continue using it to make the slide easier. Occasionally his hand would wander further down and feel how Kibum’s cock would stretch open his pussy wide before forcing his way in.

And really that’s what pushed him over the edge again. 

Taemin shuttered and moaned, his mind numb and fuzzy as he came, his eyes rolling back and as he squeezed Kibum.

“Shit,” was all Kibum said before he came. His hips stopping as deep as he could go. Eyes locked on Taemin’s pussy squirting and twitching on his cock, milking it for all the cum he had stored in him. 

“Such a good slut,” was all Kibum said as he rolled his hips one last time into the tight heat. He hissed at the oversensitivity while pulling out and had to hold Taemin’s hips still so he could actually slip out since Taemin tried to move back with him. Desperate to keep him inside.

“Empty...” was all Taemin could say as he collapsed onto the bed. 

  
  


“You won’t be for long Taemin,” Minho said. Behind him, he heard Minho tell Kibum to move out of his way. Kibum grumbled back an insult halfheartedly before he did what the younger said. 

Once Minho was settled in behind him he took a hold of Taemin’s shoulder and rolled him onto his side. Minho shoved open one of Taemin’s legs and threw one of his own legs over it.

His cock immediately went to rub on Taemin's pussy folds. The precum on Minho’s tip coated the younger clit.

“Do I even need to stretch you open? You're so fucked open I could just…” and without much warning Minho thrust his hips forward, the fat head of his cock pushed into the other’s hole with a wet squelch.

Taemin yelped at the motion. The arousal in his stomach was already burning red hot as Minho fucked into him. His leg was pressed into his chest and he awkwardly tried to adjust the angle. It wasn’t until he shifted his hips fully onto his side that he absolutely felt ruined. The new angle forced his leg open more, letting Minho press into his cunt  _ deeper _ and the change even let Minho’s cock press firmly onto his g spot every time he shoved inside of him.

“Such a mess, look how easy it was for me to just slide in. Just like you were made to take cock.” Minho spat. Taemin could only shake in the other's hold as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“So deep in me, please I want your cum inside. I’m such a good slut for you ahgh!” Taemin yelled. His own hips moving in an awkward rhythm against the other. 

Wet slaps and moans filled the air again, the room probably reeked of sex but Taemin couldn’t even find it in him to care about anything else other than the other's cock. 

“Your tits are so sexy to watch, they bunch every time I fuck into you,” Minho said as he reached out with an open hand to grab and pinch one of his nipples.

“FUCK,” Taemin said as his back arched into the other's hand. Minho only took the reaction as encouragement and he leaned down to latch onto the nipple he was playing with. Taemin’s eyes swell with tears at the sensation, his whole body was on fire. His new breasts were so sensitive to everything Minho did with his mouth and his cunt clenched and convulsed every time Minho fucked into that one spot that was making him see stars.

“You’re so perfect Taemin, nice wet pussy, perky sensitive tits, and  _ stupid for cock. _ I bet even after we are all done with using you all you would think about is our cock’s and how you wished that they were all inside you. Pumping cum into your  _ womb, _ ” and the talk alone had Taemin cumming once again. A broken sab left his lips and he shook, pussy squirting all over Minho’s cock as the older talked him through it.

Taemin was too out of it, only catching words like ‘slut’ and ‘how wet’ he was.

All things were so true about him.

He only came back to reality when Minho slipped out of him.

“No Oppa! I’m so so so good for you, please come back in!” Taemin whined. He was almost certainly going to become the perfect cocksleve for them, already hating being left empty after only a few hours.

“Wanna cum down your throat,” was all Minho said as he shoved the other off of his cock. Minho moved back and Taemin was close behind him, understanding that whatever the others says goes. 

Minho didn’t even sit down fully all the way before Taemin already took a hold of his socked erection and brought it to his lips, tongue poking out as he licked the sensitive underside.

“Suck me off good okay?” Minho said as he took a hold of the back of Taemin’s head. 

Taemin only nodded in response before he forced himself down onto the other. He let out a moan at the other's taste, wet from his own orgasm and dirty with the other two’s cum. The moan sent shivers up Minho’s spine as he let out his own grunt. For now, he was letting Taemin get used to the sensation.

Watching as the younger forced Minho down his throat as he tried to not choke or pull off.

“Such a good boy, taking my cock so well,” Minho praised, Taemin could feel pride swell in his chest at the thought of making Minho feel good, it had him thrusting his face down faster, his gag reflex fighting against him as he tried to suppress it.

He had a good rhythm going until he was startled out of it with hands-on his hips.

“He’s working so hard for you Minho. Don’t you think you should give him a reward?” Jinki’s soft voice said. 

Fuck, Taemin was so out of it he completely forgot about the other. He trembled as Jinki’s hands rubbed his waist soothingly, waiting for something. 

“You want your reward Taemin?” Minho asked, the hand in his hair gripping tighter. The younger looked up at Minho, their eyes locked as Taemin jerked his head as what only could be taken as an attempt of a nod. Minho let out a dark chuckle as he ran a thumb over Taemin’s stretched-out lips.

“Don’t waste it,” Minho warned before he used the grip he had on Taemin’s hair to push him down on his cock again. Taemin choked as the tip immediately jabbed the back of his throat.

He choked on the other, spit leaked out from around Minho’s cock. 

It was also much until Minho yanked him off. Minho left the tip of his cock inside Taemin’s mouth, giving the younger a moment to catch his breath before he was shoving him back down.

While Minho moaned out loud at the sensation Taemin struggled to relax. The feeling was growing all too much, he was so focused on breathing out of his nose as the other just used him for his own pleasure. Not caring if Taemin could breathe if he was comfortable with the stretch of his lips or the abuse of his throat. 

But Taemin loved it. Loved knowing he was just a toy for Minho to use, he didn't care about Taemin’s own pleasure, only about his and that thought alone had Taemin’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Knowing he was doing good for Minho had him moaning. Helped snap him back into the situation as he started using his tongue to press it flat under Minho’s cock so he could feel it every time he pulled out. 

“Drink it all Taemin,” Minho said as he gave himself a few more deep thrusts before he pressed the other's head down fully, letting his cock squirt down the younger's throat, Jinki at the same time took the opportunity to shove three fingers into his cunt, quickly thrusting them inside Taemin.

The one in between struggled as his body was overstimulated. He was drawing in Minho’s cum as he tried to pull off only for Minho to tighten his grip, keeping him logged on his cock, forcing him to swallow his huge load. All while Jinki sat behind him fingering him open, his other hand rubbing his swollen clit.

It wasn’t until Minho made sure he had stopped cumming did he slowly lift the other off. 

Taemin gasped as Minho slid out, he began coughing as his body began shivering in a daze of pleasure. 

“Clean up his cock Taemin,” Jinki’s voice said. It filled Taemin’s mind completely, leaving no room for an argument. So while he was still gasping for breath he leaned up to look at Minho as he worked his tongue over the other to clean up the spit and cum that still clung to him, letting out moans as Jinki worked his fingers inside him.

“Did such a good job taking us Taemin,” Minho said with a smile, “think you can do the same for Jinki Hyung?” Taemin absolutely whined.

“Yes- I want Jinki Oppa,” Taemin said breathlessly as he pushed back into the other's fingers. He heard a dark chuckle behind him.

“You think you can take all of me Taemin?”Jinki asked as he pulled his fingers out but before he could complain he felt something much  _ bigger  _ gently press against the fold of his cunt. 

He let out a gasp at the feeling before he was pulled up on his knees, backflushed with Jinki’s body as the other's cock slapped against his thighs.

“Y-you’re so  _ big- ah”  _ Taemin moaned as he pressed his hips down against Jinki’s cock, his head leaned back on Jinki’s shoulder. 

“Yeah? Want me to fuck you Taemin? Want me to fuck you stupid with my big cock?” Jinki asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer- they both already knew what Taemin would say. 

Instead, he took a hold of his cock as he slowly pressed into Taemin’s wet heat. 

“Oh fuck-k, it’s so big, please fuck me Oppa, want to make a mess on your cock so bad,” Taemin gasped out as he slid down to help take Jinki’s cock.

He didn’t even make it halfway before his body tensed up as he came. His orgasm so powerful Jinki had to grab a hold of Taemin so he didn’t fall onto the bed.

“You came from just that? I’m not even fully in yet Taemin,” Jinki said with a moan, the other’s walls fluttering around his cock only made him sink in more. Taemin’s body lax after having just cum allowing him to press deeper into him making Taemin moan.

“Your pussy is still so tight after all that?” Jinki said as his hands slid up to Taemin’s boobs. 

Then Jinki started moving his hips, too impatient to wait any more as Taemin’s pussy massaged his cock.

Just like before Taemin could only reach back and claw at Jinki’s thighs to ground himself. The angle was awkward as he tried to roll his hips down with Jinki.

“Do you like it when the others watch you take cock like a good boy?” Jinki said in his ear.

_ Fuck, the others were watching him- _

He lifted his head up as he snapped his watery eyes open. 

He was met with the other three’s stares. Sitting at the edge of the bed, their dicks still out and hard as they jerked off to  _ him.  _

“You like being a whore for them huh? Your pussy is throbbing around my cock, your fucking leaving a mess on my dick just thinking about how you want us to ruin you for anyone else.” 

Taemin’s mind was fuzzy once again as he moaned. His head dipping down to see how Jinki’s cock looked fucking into him. Everything was so wet- even the bedsheets were completely soaked from how many times Taemin had squirted on them.

His eyes almost slid shut in pleasure before he saw it.

Saw his stomach bulge when Jinki bottomed out. 

“Ah! Oppa please- oh god, fuck Jinki, please! You're so deep,” Taemin babbled out as he placed his own hand over the bulge. Now realizing it was there made his whole body burn. He was so hot and his body tingled with the need to make Jinki cum into him.

To fill up his pussy until he was leaking out cum from his fucking mouth-

“Shit Taemin- Wanna keep you on my cock forever. You’d like that huh? Always stuffed full like the dumb cocksleeve you are?”

Fuck Taemin was done for.

“Yes! Wanna stay on your cock like I belong! Please I’m going to cum-”

“Then cum then. Cum on my cock Taemin,” Jinki said in Taemin’s ear. His fingers grabbing and pinching at Taemin’s nipples as he started thrusting his hip faster.

And Taemin threw his head back as his mouth dropped open.

He trembled and cried through his orgasm, this one far more intense than the others. His mind was blank and he couldn’t even focus on the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling, too fucked out to even register Jinki had also cum with him and his fat cock was deep inside filling up his  _ womb  _ with his cum.

“Are you okay Taemin?” he heard someone ask when he finally began coming down.

“... tired,” was all he could mumble. Voice hoarse and throat burning from being used too much.

He heard the others giggle and coo at him.

“Go to sleep. We’ll clean up,” Kibum said as he brushed some hair off of his sticky forehead.

  
  


* * *

“Did you like any of the men that came over to visit today Taemin?” 

Taemin tried to suppress the blush he knew was forming on his cheeks.

“Ah... they were all so handsome… it’s hard to pick,” Taemin said with a light laugh, as he picked at his food.

Thankfully his father didn’t mind the indecisiveness. More surprised his son seemed to finally be interested in a potential partner.

“Well... I guess another meeting with them should help you decide,” said the king as he turned to one of the servants standing near them to go and make the arrangements as soon as possible.

Taemin just smiled at his plate of food. He crossed his legs under the table as he felt his pussy throb at the idea of meeting the others again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> A quick side note is I'm opening a few commission slots on my Ko-fi to try it out! There are only 3 slots and they won't be much for the first round I do so if you want one go snatch it !!! If not you can also just tip me but you don't have to !!!
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/samettaemin/commissions
> 
> Anyway! Thank you once again for reading!
> 
> Socials|  
> twt: @sametaemin  
> ig: @samettaeminn  
> CC: https://curiouscat.qa/sametaemin


End file.
